


I hate you

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Mild Depiction of Violence, Origin will get a name in the tags once the show gives us one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Windy and his Origin meet for the first time since the accident.It goes as well as one would expect.





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write something where the main character has no name is, interesting.   
> Also this is running with a few headcanons of mine about Windy's Origin.

He wasn't sure what to think, when he saw the small creature, if it could even be called that, sitting there in front of him. It was smaller than his hand, probably able to fit comfortably in his palm if he wanted, and a brilliant shade of green.

It sat quietly on the edge of the table and looked at him with an almost unreadable expression, head tilted to one side, red eyes watching him silently.

 _How,_ he wondered, how could something so small cause so much pain and suffering? How could it change his life so drastically? A lump formed in the boy's throat as he looked at the creature, hands shaking as they gripped the arms of his wheelchair, clenching his teeth.

"Why? Why? Why!?" His voice cracked and shook as he spoke, getting louder with each sentence, turning from a question into a demand. "I didn't even know you? So why, why did you do this?" He slammed his hands down on the grips with a loud smack, causing it to flinch slightly.

He wheeled forward slowly, inching closer to the creature, to the Ignis, Windy, as he'd been told it was called.

He wasn't sure he'd ever wanted this meeting, to come face to face with the culprit responsible for the accident that had put him there.

"Do you even know what happened to me after what you did?" he asked, tears burning the corner of his eyes as his voice hitched in his throat. "Do you?" The Ignis didn't respond and he continued on. "I was in a coma for months, and when I woke up do you know what they told me? ' _I'm sorry but you'll never walk again_ '."

The Ignis looked as if it were about to speak but it didn't get the chance. The boy all but lunged forward, wrapping his hands around its tiny frame and clutching it firmly.

"Why? Why?"

He tightened his grip and the Ignis gave a strangled cry, red eyes widening in apparent pain as it began to wiggle and trash about, trying in vain to escape. All he wanted to do was to squeeze it, to crush it between his hands and see what would happen. To unleash the full force of his fury and resentment upon it as it so rightly deserved. He wanted to make it hurt just as he had been hurt.

"Why? _Why?_ " His hands trembled and shook and he began to shake the Ignis like a rag doll, its little body flopping back and forth violently as tears rolled down the boy's face. "I never did anything to you so why? Why?" His voice cracked and broke as his hands dropped to his lap with a soft thump, the Ignis with them. He wanted so, so badly to crush it, to see what would happen to it. Would it bleed? It had a physical form, he could feel it in his hands, and it was in a way alive, so there had to be something inside of it.

A half sob broke free as his grip slackened on the Ignis, on Windy. As much as he wanted to hurt it, to make it-to make him, suffer, maybe even to kill him, he just couldn't. Not if what one of the other kids, Specter, had said was true.

_"It's an unimaginable pain," said Specter, eyes sad. "Like a part of you has been ripped out of your heart, out of your very soul. The feeling never goes away, it's like a hole that can never be filled, a vast loneliness worse than anything you've ever experienced."_

Did he really want to experience that if it was as bad as he said? Would it be any different than what he was already experiencing, what he'd already gone through?

His fingers loosened around Windy as his hands fell away in his lap, tears trickling down his cheeks quietly. Windy collapsed to his knees, making raspy gasping and panting noises, one hand at his throat and eyes wide in shock as he trembled where he sat.

Strange, the boy thought, he hadn't thought Ignis could breath. But perhaps it was a reaction of pain then, it was pretty clear he could feel that.

"I hate you," he said quietly, head bowed, shoulders shaking as he buried his tear stained face in his hands. "I hate you so much. I hate you, and I can't live without you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this piece of fanart-  
> https://twitter.com/shinmeiji0803/status/1094985960096321537
> 
> And the idea of his Origin asking 'why?' over and over while doing this.


End file.
